


Your Tired Heart

by thebravedontsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebravedontsurrender/pseuds/thebravedontsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is broken up. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are all settled down and have their own families. Harry is caught up in his solo career while Louis is living a very average life in the middle of Paris. He doesn’t realize how much he misses being a part of all the craziness until Harry makes a surprise appearance at his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tired Heart

Everything was average.

Louis was okay with average, it’s just quite a big change from what he had not even 10 years ago. Of course he could still afford all of those extravagant things he had in his youth, but he let that get to his head the first time and he certainly wasn’t going let it happen again.

He enjoys the life that he has now, but there’s something missing. It’s something that he can’t put his finger on, but he’s still okay. He doesn’t let the things that he’s missing take away his happiness.

Of course he would be a little more happy if he hadn’t lost contact with the boys, especially his best friend, but he’s okay with that. He’s okay with hearing about how Liam, Zayn, and Niall all settled down with their model wives and had a few kids with them. He’s okay with seeing Harry on the cover of every French tabloid that he sets his eyes on. He’s okay with seeing how good Harry’s doing in his solo career. He’s even almost okay with the fact that he doesn’t have any of that himself.

Louis has always known that he was the least liked out of the band, it’s always been obvious, but when the band was still together, he couldn’t care less. It’s only now, after the band has been broken up for almost 5 years, that it’s starting to bother him. He’s the only one that’s alone, he’s the only one that isn’t doing something with himself. 

But again, he tries to not let that bother him.

He only thinks about the fact that it’s always been his dream to move to Paris, not the fact that he’s always dreamed of bringing his best friend along with him. 

He’s always wanted to live in a small apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower, he doesn’t think about the fact that the water always comes out cold and the ice-maker in the refrigerator wakes him up several times a night.

He’s always wanted to be able to go somewhere in the middle of the day without getting mobbed, but he doesn’t think about the fact that Harry doesn’t get to have that himself.

Louis wonders if Harry’s happy doing all the things the band used to do together as a solo act. He wonders if he would have made it longer in the industry if he’d just gone in solo and not joined the band at all.

Harry took the band breaking up the hardest out of all of them. They all decided that it was time for them to be moving on and settling down and that if they ever wanted to start back up with the band, 10 or 20 years down the line, that they’d always be there for each other. Louis remembers the day that they said their goodbyes, said they’d keep in touch. Louis remembers the look on Harry’s face. He doesn’t want to think about that. He doesn’t want to think about the way Harry looked at him on that day, it hurts far too much, and more times than not it’ll make him tear up.

Louis remembers the day they went their separate ways in detail, but he’ll only let himself think about certain parts of it. 

Like right before Niall got on a plane to go back to Ireland.

All of the boys knew that Niall would move back to Ireland after the band settled down, and that’s exactly what he did. Louis smiles at the thought of Niall.

“You guys are like my brothers,” Louis remembers Niall saying in his thick Irish accent, “and I swear if you ever need anything, I don’t care, I’ll get on a plane and come to wherever you are, got that? If you ever need anything just let me know,” he said, enveloping every one of the boys in a hug. 

Right before Niall got on his plane, Louis went up to him, away from the other boys. He always knew Niall was the most dependent on them and he really wished only the best for Niall, he deserved it. 

Louis remembers taking Niall’s face in his hands and wiping the tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs, “you take care of yourself, alright?”

They both smiled and hugged one last time before Niall boarded his plane. 

The other four stayed in London for the time being, but then slowly started to move away. As far as Louis knows, Harry’s the only part of One Direction that stayed in London, for obvious reasons. 

Louis sighed as he walked down the Paris streets, listening to the French chatter going on around him.

He’s lived in Paris for about 4 years now, and he’s picked up the language a little bit. He still can’t understand a lot of things, especially if someone is talking too fast, but luckily for him, most people around here know a few words of English to get him by. 

He turned a corner and headed into a cafe, one he hasn’t been to before.

Louis doesn’t really have a routine, he just walks around and finds things to do all day. He doesn’t have a job. He could get one if he wanted, but he has money, why would he get a job? 

Even though he wouldn’t admit it to himself, he was very detached. He spent most days feeling numb, bitter with the idea that this will be his life for the next 50 years until he moves into a nursing home. 

All in all, he loved France and he loved all the people there, but again, there was just something missing from his life that he couldn’t put a finger on. 

He sat down at one of the tables near a window; he liked to watch the people walk by and there was quite a nice view from this place. 

His first instinct, as everybody’s is, was to check his phone right after sitting down, but he knew he’d be disappointed with an empty inbox, so he didn’t check. 

A young girl, maybe 20, came over to his table with a notepad. She had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a lovely smile on her face that Louis couldn’t help but smile back at. 

She asked him what he wanted in a very light voice. It was a nice voice to listen to, he thought.

“Je vais avoir un croissant au fromage avec un cappuccino, je vous remercie,” he stated, pausing between every word and hoping she caught his order from it. 

She nodded and smiled, as if she knew what he was thinking, and walked away saying she’d be right back. 

Louis then started thinking about Harry. He didn’t want to admit it, but it happened more times a day than it should. 

No matter how close he was with the other boys, Harry was his best friend. They went through the best times of their lives together, they got each other through so much. He didn’t know if he wished they were still in contact or if he was happy for Harry because it seemed like he’s moved on.

Louis and Harry always had underlying feelings for each other, they talked about it sometimes, but they didn’t want to act on them while the band was at it’s peak. They had always agreed that they’d try and get together after the band calmed down, but that obviously didn’t happen.

Louis really wished that they at least gave it a shot, but even then they were at such different points in their lives. Louis wanted to settle down and get away from all of the craziness, being that he was 28, but Harry still wanted to be in the center of all of it. Louis never blamed him, mind you, he understood why Harry wanted to continue to do what they were doing. All of the boys loved performing and being in the band, but Harry always was the most passionate about it. 

Louis knew he made a mistake leaving Harry just because he didn’t want to be in the spotlight anymore, but again, he tries to block that out of his mind. He doesn’t like having regrets, so he just doesn’t think about those things. 

The blonde girl came back over to him with his cheese croissant and his cappuccino and he thanked her and handed her money. 

He didn’t really want to eat now, he kind of felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t going to admit that it was because he let himself think of the curly hair and the greens eyes and the loud laugh and long limbs.

He ended up only picking at his croissant and taking one sip of his cappuccino. 

He did all he could to keep his mind on other things like what he needed back at the apartment or where he was going to go after this. That didn’t work though. He ended up wondering where Harry was in the world, as he heard he was on some kind of promotional tour at the moment, he wondered when the last time was that Harry thought of him, he wondered if Harry was in a relationship. 

Eventually though, he got tired of sitting there and watching the endless stream of people that were walking past the window and he got up and left. He walked for a long time. He walked past stores that he wanted to go in but didn’t, he walked past couples with babies that looked like they couldn’t possibly get happier, he walked past fountains, he walked past the Eiffel Tower.

By the time he got back to his flat, his legs ached and his head was spinning. He was hungry, he was tired, and he was sad. 

He missed Harry, he missed the other boys, he missed his youth, his missed One Direction.

As he got into his pajamas and sat at his couch to watch a movie, all he could think about was how he’s 33 years old, single, and not doing anything with his life.

His career peaked when he was so young, he should have known that things would have ended up like this.

You can’t stay on top forever, he thought, as he grabbed some old Chinese food from the fridge and plopped down on his couch. 

He switched around the channel until he found something that he liked. He sat and watched, but his mind was distant. He wasn’t really thinking about anything, he was just zoned out. He wished he could spend more days like this- more days away from himself. More days away from the thoughts that constantly nagged at the back of his mind. 

As he sat there, he couldn’t help when the tears started to fall. But he wasn’t crying because he missed his old life, he was crying because of the nothingness that is his current life.

He fell onto his side on his torn up old couch and curled in on himself, the tears still trailing down his face. It wasn’t ugly sobs or loud crying, it was just quiet tears. That’s when he realized, he wasn’t sad. 

No, not sad, just empty.

*********************************

The next morning Louis woke up to another average day. He chose to ignore the fact that the pillow he kept on his couch was tear-stained. 

He did feel like shit though, so he decided to take a shower and stay in all day. 

While he was in the shower, he was playing music off of his phone when it paused and his text message tone sounded. 

He wanted to wait to be done with his shower to check it, but the curiosity won and he reached out of the shower, dried off his hand, and picked up the phone. He pressed the home button and realized it was an unknown number, his mood fell almost instantly.

Wrong number, he thought.

But when he opened the text, he nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo he was holding in his other hand.

Hey, it’s Harry. I heard you’re still hanging around Paris and I was wondering if I could come see you today since I’m in the area? xx

Louis’ heart stopped dead in his chest. His mind went blank, his hands started shaking. He read it about 5 times over to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. 

He slowly put his phone back where it was and got back to his shower, willing himself not to think about the text that was still waiting for him. 

He washed his hair and body as slowly as he could, not wanting to have to make up his mind about whether he wanted to see Harry again or not. 

Once he got out of the shower, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was standing in his bedroom with just a towel on because he couldn’t focus enough to do anything.

Louis was scared to see Harry for so many different reasons. 

He was mostly just scared to see how well Harry’s been doing for himself. Louis knows that he’d never rub it in that he’s still successful, but it would be a sensitive topic for him to talk about. Harry’s still performing, Harry’s can get anyone he wants, Harry’s still doing all the things that Louis missed. 

He was scared of the fucking feelings that seeing Harry would bring up. He knows Harry doesn’t have those feelings for him anymore, which would just make it hurt worse. 

And then he decided that he didn’t want to see Harry. He wasn’t going to do that to himself. It would hurt too much, and he was in no state of mind to let himself get hurt.

So he went on with his original plans for the rest of the day. He got dressed in sweats and a loose jumper and he watched movies all day.

His mind was occupied though. He kept changing his mind, so close to picking up that phone and texting Harry back. He even got as far as getting the message fully typed and then changing his mind again.

It wasn’t until the next day when he finally talked himself into answering Harry. In his mind, he thought that it would make sense to wait until the next day. Maybe he’s gone by now, he thought. Maybe I won’t have to see him after all, he thought.

He didn’t know why he was making this into such a big deal, he was just going to hang out with an old bandmate for a couple of hours. He was going to be fine. 

He ended up telling Harry that he’d love to see him if he’s still around. 

Harry answered within five minutes which made Louis feel bad for waiting such a long time to reply. 

Great! Just send me your address, I have a few hours off. x

Louis took a deep breath and thought about what it was going to be like to see Harry again. It’s been 4 years. A person changes a lot of in 4 years. He wondered if it was going to be awkward. He really hoped not. He kind of hoped that they would just pick up where they left off.

Louis read the text again and smiled. He remembered when he had to plan things he wanted to do around his busy schedule, only having a few hours a day to himself. He wonders if Harry still likes having to do that.

Eventually, he decided it was time to get things ready for Harry to come over. He cleaned up his flat a little, although it didn’t really make much of a difference. The whole place was pretty rough looking, clean or not. 

It took him a long time to figure out what to wear, but he ended up picking some light denim jeans that hugged his thin hips perfectly and a maroon colored v-neck shirt that showed off his chest piece. He looked in the mirror and admired the tattoo. It’s something that really got him through the past couple of years.

All it says is ‘it is what is is’ in fancy lettering, but those words meant a lot to Louis.

He didn’t end up doing anything to his hair besides flattening it out a little with his hands. After his hair dries funny, there’s no hope of getting it back to normal. He didn’t really care.

After he was ready, he sat in his living room with the TV on and waited. He had his phone in his hand, he was ready for Harry to text him and cancel. He was ready for the disappointment. 

The disappointing text message never came though. He was ready for it, he really was, but as the time when Harry said he was going to get there came closer, he felt himself getting more and more nervous.

At first his heart rate started picking up, getting faster and faster. 

10 minutes left oh my god

Then his hands started shaking, just a little bit at first, but then getting worse. He hoped Harry didn’t notice that.

And then his breathing started to go out of whack. 

He was still trying to calm himself down when he heard the soft knock on his door.

Just as he heard that knock he changed his mind. He was nervous, he didn’t want to see Harry. It’ll hurt, he knew it would. Everything with Harry ends painfully. 

Maybe if I just don’t open the door he’ll eventually go away, he thought.

But as he heard another knock at the door, this time a little louder, he pictured Harry. He thought about what Harry must look like outside of that door, wondering why Louis was taking so long to answer.

As he got up and walked over to the door, he thought about the fact that that was the only thing separating them. Just the two inch piece of wood. He hasn’t been this close to Harry in years. He didn’t know if he could handle it.

The thing that put him over the edge and made him finally open the door was the thought of Harry being disappointed. He thought about how Harry would feel if he didn’t open the door. Harry had gone out of his way to come and see his old best friend, the one that he spent some of the best times of his life with, and he didn’t answer the door.

Louis had never been good at seeing Harry upset. It turns out that that never changed. He couldn’t bare to even think about Harry being upset, especially not because of him.

He brought his shaky hand up to the knob, unlocked it, and opened it. 

His heart nearly stopped as he looked up into those familiar green eyes.

Harry looked down at him with a full smile, dimples and all. “Hi,” he said confidently.

“Hi,” Louis said, almost a whisper. He realized how dumb he sounded. Why was he so nervous? It was just Harry. They used to be best friends. He looked down at his feet and smiled. 

He felt Harry put a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to bring his eyes up again to meet the his. 

“How have you been Louis?” 

And all Louis could think about was Harry’s hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t tell if his arm was falling asleep or if it was just the electric feeling of Harry’s hand against his body. 

“I’ve been good. How are you? How’s your uh- music going?”

Louis realized that sounded bad. He realized he sounded jealous.  
Fuck, Harry probably regrets coming already, he thought.

But Harry just smiled, and really, Louis knew he’d do that. Fucking Harry and how he’s even nice when he shouldn’t be.

“It’s going good, not as fun as it used to be, but you know..”

Louis just nodded, he understood where Harry was going with that. 

“Well uhm- come in, do you want anything to drink?” he asked as he gestured Harry inside. 

Louis didn’t like this, it was already getting awkward. What else were they going to talk about without getting into any sensitive topics?

“No, I’m good,” Harry replied, walking over to the sliding door that went out onto a balcony. That was Louis’ favorite part of his flat. He watched as Harry leaned on the wall and looked out the window. 

“I always remember you saying that you’d love to move to Paris. I never thought you’d actually get an apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower, it’s beautiful..” Harry rambled. Listening to Harry talk made Louis smile. He always loved listening to his slow raspy voice and the stupid things that he’d say that nobody cared about. Louis always listened anyway.

He nodded, “yeah, it’s really great here.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. Louis didn’t know what to talk about, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, he didn’t know where to look. He just stood there and he felt really stupid.

“Would you mind if we sat outside? I love it here, but I’m only around for a few days,” Harry explained.

Louis thanked whatever gods may be for ending that silence. He smiled, “yeah, of course,” he said, walking over to where Harry was standing, unlocking the door, and walking out to the balcony. 

*************************************************

The time they spent together that day was really nice for the both of them; it brought them back to the old days when they would sit in their tour bus living room, while everyone else was sleeping, and just talk. 

They talked about a lot of things, but they managed to stay away from talking about their feelings and Harry’s solo career and a few other sensitive topics. Louis was grateful that they didn’t talk about it, but he was also slightly disappointed. He wanted to know what Harry felt for him, he wanted to know if there were any feelings left. Louis wondered if Harry was still interested in guys at all. Thinking about that possibility made him sad.

Louis was having such a good time that he almost forgot the circumstances. This wasn’t going to last. Harry was going to have to leave soon. He wouldn’t be coming with him. Louis’ a nobody, Harry still has things to do. 

As it started getting darker out on the balcony, it also started getting colder. The conversation started to get slower, but it stayed just as nice. 

“Where are you going after France?” Louis questioned, bringing his knees and hugging them up to his chest.

A smile tugged at Harry’s face before he answered, “America.”

Louis knew that Harry’s always loved America, even more-so than the other boys. It’s such a great place to be, it’s always been his favorite.

“Remember that time when we decided to sneak out of the hotel in LA and go clubbing?” Louis giggled, looking over to Harry. 

Harry looked back at him, “I swore our phones were going to explode,” he snickered.

Louis smiled and looked back out at the view. The Eiffel Tower was standing in front of him, illuminated by the lights that are only visible at this time of day. 

Harry’s phone started buzzing on the table and Louis looked over at him. He smiled, but Harry rolled his eyes and picked it up, checking his text message.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Everything alright?” Louis asked cautiously.

Harry stood up, “yeah, my managers are just asking me to go down to some studio for a fitting for a photoshoot,” he sighed. 

Louis smiled knowingly and stood up as well. He understood what it was like to be interrupted when you’re in the middle of doing something because of work.

He guided Harry through his apartment and to the front door even though he knew he’d be able to get there himself. He opened the door and turned around to Harry, smiling. 

Harry smiled a sad smile back at him, reaching down for a hug. The hug was just the way Louis remembered Harry’s hugs being. He didn’t want to let go, but was forced when Harry started to back away. This was just like the old times they used to have together, he didn’t want it to end. 

Harry kept the smile on his face and Louis didn’t know what to do. Wasn’t he supposed to be leaving now?

“Take care of yourself, yeah?” Louis offered.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just kept the smile on his face. He was staring Louis dead in the eyes, and Louis didn’t even feel uncomfortable, he just melted into it. 

As they kept their eye contact going, Louis swore he saw Harry’s eyes glance down to his lips. He knew he saw it, but he didn’t know what to do. 

As soon as Harry started leaning down closer to Louis’ face, he knew he wasn’t really imagining anything at all. 

Harry brought his hands down to Louis’ tiny hips as their lips met in a soft embrace. 

Louis didn’t think he’s ever felt softer lips against his in his life. As the kiss kept going, staying just as soft, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He brought one up and cupped his small hand around Harry’s cheek. 

Harry moved his lips a small distance away from Louis’ and rested their foreheads together. They locked eyes again.

Louis couldn’t believe what just happened. He was dreaming, wasn’t he?

As they continued staring into each other’s eyes, Harry spoke up. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he whispered. 

Louis just nodded, “let’s do it again.”

Their lips met once again, this time a little stronger than before, but equally as passionate. Louis has never felt such electricity while kissing someone before, and that made a small burst of arousal hit the core of his stomach. 

Harry backed out of the kiss just enough so he could swipe his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip. Louis was already so far gone, he opened his mouth without a second thought. Harry immediately starting sucking on every inch of his mouth and Louis didn’t think he’s ever had such a good snog in his life.

He’s thought about kissing Harry so many times it’s almost embarrassing to admit, but he never imagined that it’d be this good. He should have done this years ago, no matter what the consequences could have been. He was starting to get out of breath when Harry pulled away, looking equally out of breath. 

“You okay?” Harry voiced softly.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good, but uh- don’t you have a fitting to get to?” Louis asked, looking down at his feet. He could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks but Harry’s fingers tightening on his hips calmed him down.

“What are they going to do if I don’t go?” Harry asked, “fire me?” he added sarcastically. 

Louis looked back up at him, but Harry could see the uncertainty pooling in his deep blue eyes.

“Come on Lou, let’s test out those feelings now,” he put his forehead against Louis’ and stole a sweet kiss, “it might be a few years late, but who cares? You know you still have feelings for me somewhere, yeah?” Harry asked, looking hopeful. 

Louis was out of breath, but not from the kissing. He was just shocked. He didn’t know what to say. 

He took a deep breath, “I- yeah, okay.”

Everything from that moment on came as a blur to Louis. The next thing he could register was Harry picking him up and asking him where the bedroom was, though he was only able to focus on the way Harry was kneading at his bum and he could feel the arousal building low in his abdomen. After that, he just remembers them making their way to the only bedroom of the flat, knocking into everything they possibly could on the way, reluctant to remove their lips from each other’s. 

Harry then placed Louis down on the bed, ignoring the state the rest of the room was in, and slowly climbed on top of him. Louis could instantly feel Harry hard against his thigh. 

He whimpered. If he knew where this was going, he was scared. Louis knew how big Harry was and to be quite honest, he didn’t know if he could take him.

Harry looked him in the eyes with the most intense look he’s ever seen before attaching his lips to the sensitive skin right below Louis’ ear and sucking. “Oh god,” Louis sighed, his mind was in overload. All he could think about was how he was going to mess this up. Deep down, he’s always known that he wanted Harry, he was just never willing to man up to it, and this was his one shot at getting what he wanted. 

Harry slowly worked his way around Louis’ neck and they were both fully hard by now. 

Louis was a squirming mess under Harry, he just wanted moremoremore but he didn’t know how to make Harry aware of that. He just wanted to see more, and touch more, and taste more. 

He brought his fingers up to the hem of Harry’s white t-shirt and started pulling at it, letting Harry know that he wanted it off. As soon as he got Harry’s shirt off, he felt like his body was on fire. He wanted everything Harry had to give him.

Harry wanted to take things slow though, he wanted to show Louis that he really cared about him, no matter how things ended before.

Harry moved his warm hands under Louis’ maroon t shirt and reattached their lips, rubbing small circles in Louis’ hips with his thumbs before removing the shirt completely. 

Just as Harry was about to add more marks to the collection of love bites Louis has acquired all over his neck, Louis pushed him away. “No, need more,” he whined, grinding up into Harry’s hips.

A few minutes later and they were both completely naked. Louis was writhing under Harry with their lips connected, but Harry was making no attempt to make contact with the part of Louis that was aching most to be touched. 

Louis had no choice but to break their kiss, “Haarrrryy.”

Harry smirked at him, “what, love?”

Rather than wait for Harry to make the next move, Louis flipped them both over. 

He quickly slithered down the younger boy’s body and took the head of his dick into his mouth without even hesitating. 

Harry let out a surprised grunt and brought his hand down to Louis’ head. He grabbed onto the short hair on his head, but didn’t pull. He just rested his hand there.

To drag out Harry’s pleasure, he slowly sunk his mouth down onto him. Harry let out a low moan and fisted the bed sheets with the hand that wasn’t tangled up in Louis’ hair. 

Louis thought Harry’s moans were the nicest sounds he’s ever heard.

About 3/4 of the way down, Louis realized he wouldn’t be able to get all of Harry into his mouth. He let out a frustrated groan, which sent vibrations up Harry’s entire body.

Louis took the bottom part of Harry into his hand and started working the top part in his mouth with practiced ease. He brought his mouth down onto Harry’s dick as far as it would go and worked the head with his tongue. 

“Ugh- you’re so good babe,” Harry moaned from the top of the bed.

Louis kept working up and down on Harry’s shaft until Harry started shaking and he knew he was about to come. 

He pushed his mouth down one last time as far as it would go and he tried not to gag. Taking all of Harry in his mouth was no easy task.

“Stop, stop- I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he groaned weakly.

As Louis brought his head back up Harry’s shaft, he licked around the head once more before making an obscene slurping noise and coming off his dick. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed, lying there for a second. After he recollected himself, he switched the positions again, regaining control.

“Got any lube?” Harry’s voice rasped in Louis’ ear. 

Louis nodded and reached around to the drawer on the side of his bed, grabbing the lube and bringing it back to the bed to hand it to Harry.

He was bracing himself for what he knew was to come while he watched Harry slick his fingers up with the clear liquid and close the bottle. 

Harry spread apart Louis’ thick thighs with one hand and he brought their faces closer once again. “You’re alright?” he asked, rubbing one finger over Louis’ entrance. 

He gasped at the feeling of Harry’s cold, wet fingers tracing his most sensitive part and he nodded.

Harry slowly pushed one finger in to the knuckle, watching Louis’ face to make sure he was okay. He wanted Louis to know that he cared.

They locked eyes and Louis nodded, silently giving his permission to keep going.

Harry then pushed his finger in all the way and started to slowly pump it in and out of Louis’ tight hole.

“Oh..” Louis moaned quietly, eyes clenched shut. It’s been awhile since he’s had sex like this and he didn’t know how long he’d be able to last.

Harry started picking up the pace with his finger and soon Louis was itching for more. One finger, no matter how good, just wasn’t enough.

“More, Harry, please,” Louis whined, low in his throat.

Harry nodded and took his first finger out only to bring it back with another.

“Shit,” Louis grunted, moving his hips down onto Harry’s hand. 

He wanted Harry now. He didn’t want to wait for it.

“Please, Harry. M’ready, promise, need it,” Louis panted, now rock hard against his stomach, but Harry shook his head. 

He brought his mouth up to Louis’ ear and bit the tip of it. “You think you can take a third finger for me baby? Think you can last with a third finger before I fuck you?” 

Louis let out a squeak and nodded his head, quickly giving in to Harry’s dirty talk. 

Harry brought both of his fingers out, only to put them back in with yet another added to them.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck, Harry, shit,” Louis moaned out as Harry’s fingers reached every part of him that made his toes curl and his back arch.

Harry kept a calm face on, but really, he thought he was going to come without even getting into Louis if things kept up as they were going. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for a moment like this Lou?” Harry asked, slowing down the fast pace of his fingers. Louis looked up at him and nodded his head. 

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you since the first time I saw you,” Harry said, pulling out his fingers. “I’m going to make this the best shag you’ve ever had.”

Louis let out a groan at the loss of contact, watching Harry spread the lube out on his dick. 

He climbed over Louis and put his hands on either side of his head and lined up the tip of his member with Louis’ hole. 

The look on Louis’ face right at that moment would have made Harry laugh if he wasn’t so turned on, he looked like he was about to cry as soon as Harry’s dick came in contact with his skin. 

“Just take a deep breath babe,” Harry whispered as he slowly pushed inside the hole Louis was offering. 

He pushed in half way before stopping to let Louis adjust. 

Louis was panting and had a borderline painful grip in Harry’s hair, but he didn’t mind.

As Harry looked down at the way their bodies connected, and at Louis thick thighs, and his beautiful biceps, it took all he had not to just pound into him with all the force he had. 

“Okay, okay, keep going, please,” Louis whispered into his ear.

When Harry was finally balls deep in the smaller boy, he couldn’t wait to start moving, but Louis didn’t seem too bothered about it.

He started by making shallow thrusts and Louis’ breathing got faster. 

“Oh, oh god Harry,” he moaned loudly into the empty flat, throwing his head back into the pillow as Harry picked up his pace.

“You feel so good around me babe,” Harry grunted. “So, so tight, shit.”

Louis’ fingers started scratching down Harry’s back and it only added to his arousal. There was no way he’d last long like this. 

“Faster Harry, please, faster, ugh,” Louis panted into his ear.

At that point, Harry had lost every ounce of self control that he once possessed. He started pounding into Louis with everything he had, chasing the release that was so close but just wouldn’t come. 

Harry switched his angle slightly and started thrusting in again. 

“Oh fuck Harry! Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Louis moaned.

Harry knew he’d hit that special spot, deep inside of him, when he lost every bit of his composure. Now Louis was just a mess, babbling obscenities into Harry’s ear.

They were both so painfully close to their climaxes.

“Please Harry, please please, I need it,” Louis panted against Harry’s mouth. 

“What do you need, love?” Harry asked, not letting up on his thrusts.

“Need to come. Please, please make me come Harry,” Louis whined, looking up at him. Looking into those dark blue eyes filled with lust did something to Harry. They made a switch flip inside of him, almost turning him animalistic. 

“I’ve got you baby,” he said.

Harry reached down for Louis dick and started to jerk him off, pressing his thumb to the slit every now and then. 

As his thrusts got faster, so did his hand.

The pleasure was almost too much for Louis. It filled every ounce of his being and he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, Harry!” Louis squeaked as he came into Harry’s hand.

Just after Louis came, Harry was right on the edge. Feeling Louis’ hole clench around him brought him so close. He started pounding into Louis and eventually came to his climax. “Oh shit Lou,” he muttered, collapsing on top of him.

They were laying in a pile of limbs, sticky with Louis’ come, when Harry pulled out. 

****************************************

It was right after that — the first time they had sex — that Harry asked Louis to come with him on tour. At first, Louis didn’t want to. He had decided a long time ago that he was done with all of that, but Harry eventually talked him into it. Harry told him that he wouldn’t be the one in the spotlight. Harry told him that it wouldn’t be like tour used to be for them, they would have the tour bus to use for privacy, the only other person on it would be the bus driver. They would stop nearly every night at a hotel so they’d be able to use real showers and sleep in real beds.

To be honest, Louis was very skeptical about going on tour with Harry. He was in his mid-thirties and that just wasn’t his scene anymore, but surprisingly enough, he had some of the best times of his life while being on tour with Harry. He loved to be a part of it, but not exactly being in the spotlight himself. He loved being able to watch Harry perform, he loved being able to be with Harry. 

Sure, they had some rough days when all Louis wanted was to go back home to his flat in Paris, but Harry helped him through days like those. 

And by the end of the year long tour, Harry and Louis’ relationship was stronger than it ever had been.

Not long after they returned to London did Louis move all of his things from Paris to London again, permanently moving in with Harry. 

While they were there in Paris, walking around the city one last time, is when Harry proposed to Louis on top of the Eiffel Tower. It was everything Louis had dreamed of. It was romantic and beautiful and he couldn’t believe that it was Harry who was proposing to him. He couldn’t help it when the tears spilled over, but Harry kissed them away, of course.

He said yes. Harry gave him the ring. It was all beautiful.

Once they got back to London, Harry announced that he’d be taking a break in his performing career for awhile and who knows, maybe by the time he comes back he’ll be back with One Direction.

A few months later is when they had their fairy-tale wedding. There was no fighting about the fact that it was going to be Harry who would be taking Louis’ last name. They both thought it sounded best.

Their wedding was beautiful. Not only were the decorations beautiful, but every single person from both of their families were able to make it. Even the other boys and their families were able to make it. It was amazing to be able to catch up with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. 

The vows that they had written for each other made every person in the church tear up, and Louis was nearly bawling by the end.

They said their ‘I Do’s’, they kissed, they had the reception. Everything went wonderfully. 

Their honeymoon was in Italy, a place that they both always adored.

And as they were lying in bed that night, both fucked out and covered in sweat, they were cuddled up to each other as tightly as possible.

“Do you think you’d ever want to adopt children and have a family like the other boys?” Harry whispered into Louis’ sweaty hair.

“Of course, baby.”


End file.
